Pseudoderopeltis
Vorderflügel voll entwickelt und weit über das Abdomenende hinwegreichend (m.) oder zu seitlichen Lappen reduziert (f.). Zwei Arten (abbreviata und homoeogamia) weichen jedoch in dieser Hinsicht von den übrigen ab, indem bei den Männchen von abbreviata die Vorderflügel nur knapp das Abdomenende erreichen, während sie bei den Männchen von moeogamia zu seitlichen Lappen reduziert sind. Hinterflügel entweder voll entwickelt (m) oder fehlend (f. auch bei den Männchen von homoeogamia). Erstes Tergit (m.) spezialisiert (mit Ausnahme von homoeogamia). Tergite 6-7 bei den Weibchen (bicolor. bitnaculata, albilatera und megaloplera ausgenommen) sowie bei den Männchen von homoeogamia eingesenkt und lateral aufwärts gebogen. Vorderer Unterrand der Vorderschcnkel nach Typ A bedornt und mit 3 Distaldornen versehen. Arolien klein bis gross. Es sind bisher insgesamt 23 Arten von Südafrika bekannt geworden (zwei davon in je 2 Unterarten und 17 in beiden Geschlechtern). Für die übrigen Teile des Äthiopischen Gebietes zusammen liegen ebenfalls 23 Artbeschreibungen vor und es scheint also, dass der Schwerpunkt der Entfaltung der Gattung gerade in Südafrika zu suchen ist. Diese Annahme kird noch dadurch erhärtet, dass die primitivste Sektion der Gattung (hicolor. bitnaculata, awilatera und megaloplera) südafrikanisch ist. Bei den Weibchen dieser Sektion sind die Tergite 6-7 unspezialisicrt. d. h. nicht eingesenkt, was offenbar auch bei den Ahnen von Pseudoderopeltis der Fall sein musste. In Madagaskar scheint Pseudoderopeltis nicht vor-fanden zu sein. 翻译 Fore wings fully developed and reduced much of the Abdomenende reaching across (male) or lateral lobes (f). Two species (and homoeogamia abbreviata), however, diverge in this respect from the other to achieve by the males of the front wing abbreviata just the Abdomenende while they are reduced in the males of moeogamia from the side lobes. Either fully developed hind wings (m) or absence (f. also in the males of homoeogamia). First tergite (m.) specializing (except homoeogamia). Tergites 6-7 at the females (bicolor. bitnaculata, albilatera megaloplera and gutted) and sunk in the males of homoeogamia and laterally bent upwards. In front edge of the spiny Vorderschcnkel by type A and provided with 3 Distaldornen. Aroli small to large. There are now a total of 23 species from South Africa became known (two of them in 2 subspecies and 17 in both sexes). For the remainder of the Ethiopian region together are also 23 species descriptions and it seems that the focus of the development of the species is currently doing in South Africa. This assumption Kirde corroborated by the fact that the most primitive section of the genus (hicolor. bitnaculata, awilatera and megaloplera) is South African. The females of this section, the tergites are unspezialisicrt 6-7. that is not settled, which apparently also the ancestors of Pseudoderopeltis the case needed to be. In Madagascar, does not appear before Pseudoderopeltis-found to be. shelford 1910 21. GENUS PSEUDODEROPELTIS, KRAUSS Pseudoderopeltis. Krauss, Zool. Jahrb. Abt. f. Syst., Vol. 5, p. 652 (1891). Characters. -- Resembles Periplaneta Burmeister, but male with the posterior angles of the meso- and metanotum produced as slender, membranous processes; a scent-gland opening on the first abdominal tergite. Female with lobiform tegmina, the sixth and seventh abdominal tergites declivous forming an angle with the preceding tergites and enlarged. Tarsi as in Blatta.